


Bubbly

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The rain is falling on my windowpane / but we are hiding in a safer place / Under covers feeling dry and warm / you give me feelings that I adore.</em> Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbly

“I don’t want to get up.”

His arms tightened around her. “Then don’t.”

“They’ll wonder where we are.”

“But they won’t think we’re together.”

“Aren’t I usually the one who argues that?”

He couldn’t help but smile. “Usually.”

They lay in silence for a moment, entangled with the sheets. Her body was warm against Wyldon, and he was feeling peacefully drowsy like he rarely had before. It was later than usual, about midmorning, but the king had impulsively arranged a hunting trip and taken half the palace with him--there was little activity anywhere. Jonathan would be back soon, though; it had started raining heavily, and the drops pelted against Keladry’s windowpane. Really, he should get going, but he was just so comfortable like he hadn’t been in a long time.

Wyldon propped his head up on an elbow and gazed down at her. Her eyes were closed, but as soon as he shifted her long lashes fluttered open. He trailed a finger down her arm and smiled at her blush.

“Sometimes you drive me crazy,” she sighed, but her face was warm as she looked up at him.

“Keladry,” he murmured against her neck, feeling her toes curls against his legs, “you always drive me crazy.”


End file.
